Cold Night Burning
by tshapo-chi
Summary: A late night watch on a cold night turns hot.  Oneshot Zoro x Ace


While the Grand Line might be a wonderful and exotic place for some, it definitely had its drawbacks. For instance, the change in weather. One day the weather is beautiful and sunny. A good breeze blowing in the right direction would fill the sails. It would be nice if it would stay that way. But no, the next day the winds would change, the temperature would drop, and everything would turn to Hell. Such was the instance today.

After leaving the last island, the Straw Hat crew had only a few hours of sun before the clouds came in. Then the temperature dropped about 50 degrees. After about an hour the sleet and rain started. Now the few flakes of snow falling were almost gone. The deck of the Merry-Go had been deemed a hazard zone. The rain had froze into a sheet of ice on the wood, making waking near impossible. Well impossible for _almost_ anyone.

Ace smirked to himself as he climbed aboard his brother's vessel, the ice melting away beneath his feet as he made his way to the galley. He could hear the voices of the crew drifting from behind the closed door. No doubt they were gathered for the evening meal. Maybe if he was lucky there would even be a bit left. Yah, right. With Luffy in the room, it would be a miracle that anyone else was able to eat any at all. He shook his head and cautiously reached for the door.

"Achoo!"

Ace jumped at the noise, even thought it was faint. It seemed to have come from the crow's nest. 'Now who in the world would be up there in this weather?' Of course whoever it was had done a shitty job of being lookout. Ace knew that his skift was noticeable from quite a ways away in the night. He had a feeling that it was one of two people up there. Leaning against the galley door, he listened for individual voices. Nami, Chopper, Sanji, Luffy, and ahhh, there it was… Usopp. So that left only the swordsman.

"Achoo! Fucking Shitty-Cook. Damn witch-woman." Grumbling drifted down to the deck.

He couldn't help the smile that crept up on his face. He luck had certainly come in for him this time. So as quietly as he could possibly manage, he crept up the riggings to the unknowing prey. He peered over the edge and sure enough, there was his brother's first mate. The stubborn man was curled up in a blanket and shivering. Ace could see his breath on the air. 'Time for some fun.'

"Oi." Ace perched himself on the lip of the crow's nest, nearly losing his balance when Zoro jumped up ready to fight. Unfortunately the blanket decided to make him captive and all he managed to do was fall on his face. Ace jumped in beside him and rolled the bundle over. "You ok? You look a bit red in the face. Maybe we should get you inside. C'mon I'll help you." He bent to help untangle the very angry, yet still very cold and now quite embarrassed, pirate.

"I'm fine. Leave me the Hell alone. Get the fuck off me. Why are you here? You gettin' a kick outa this? Fuck you! Fuck them! Fuck everyone! Damnit I hate being cold!" Zoro finished his tantrum as he untangled the blanket. He stood toe to toe with the intruder. Heat emanated from Ace's body, seeping into Zoro and making him relax, just a bit. "I came out here to get away from that pansy ass cook and all his fawning over that damn woman. Just what does he see in her? He'll chase after anything in a skirt with a pretty face. She's evil as they come, yet she can do no wrong in his eyes. "

Ace smirked and placed his arms on Zoro's shoulders, locking his hands together behind the green hair. "So you're jealous?"

"What! Hell no! I just can't stand to see someone, _anyone_, make such a fool of themselves for someone who doesn't give a damn about them. I have absolutely no interest in that woman." Zoro had a hard time looking Ace in the eye. For some reason his eyes kept turning to the luscious full lips only a few inches from his own. He was breathing a bit hard, and his heart felt as if it would break open his chest with the speed it was beating. To say the Adonis standing before him turned him on would be a vast understatement. A sparkle appeared in Ace's eyes and Zoro knew he had just messed up.

"So you _do_ have an interest in the _cook_? Now why would you go after someone who treats you like dirt? Sounds a bit hypocritical to me." He leaned in just enough to touch noses. "You could have your pick of men out there. Why that one? Why settle for him?"

Zoro had enough. Here was the object of many of his fantasies right before him, teasing him mercilessly. Was he being made fun of, or was this an invitation? Only one way to find out. Zoro steadied he breath and tilted his head slightly, causing their lips to almost meet. "Who says I'm settling?" He tried to step away but firm hands tangled in his hair, keeping him in place. Their breaths mingled. The heat from the fire welder's body increased, causing Zoro to sigh in relief. Oh, how he hated the cold. He closed his eyes and let the feeling surround him, comfort him, almost caress him. With a mind of their own, his hands began a trail up the dark pants and under the jacket that seemed so odd on the normally bare chest. His fingers danced lightly over taunt skin enjoying the feel of the powerful muscles underneath. He flattened his palms and slid his thumbs over hardening nipples earning him a lustful moan.

Suddenly he was thrown against the mast in the center of the lookout post. Their bodies collided. One hand remained tangled in soft green hair. It pulled his head forward crushing firm lips into his own. The other hand began to frantically remove the offending green garment adorning the swordsman's waist. They explored each other's mouth eagerly, licking, sucking, nipping. Zoro tugged at the zipper on the jacket trying his best to gain access to what his hands had just been exploring. Passion filled each kiss, guided their hands, filled their minds, as clothing was quickly removed. Zoro allowed himself to be pushed down to the bed of discarded clothes.

Ace pinned each of his hands to the floor with his own, effectively limiting Zoro's movement. He lifted his head and looked his new lover in the eyes. "You better say something now because it's your last chance to get me to stop."

"I swear to every Kami there is that if you so much as try to fall asleep, you'll wake up with your balls in you mouth and your own dick up your ass." Zoro flipped their positions and looked down on dark haired man. He bent down to lick a trail up the dark skin from clavicle to jaw. Ace shuddered in delight. Zoro continued licking and nipping at the exposed skin. He made his way down to dark nipples taking one between his teeth and giving it a tug.

Ace almost screamed, biting his lower lip to keep from doing so. This feeling of pleasure was far beyond any he had ever experienced. Sure he had been with others before, but none had ever paid much attention to his needs. It had been rough sex, then leave quickly. He had yet to have a partner that would pay attention to something other than just his dick. But tonight, everything was different.

Zoro sucked and licked at his nipple until it hardened further, leaving it only to repeat the action to its mate. He smiled at the shivers coming from the normally composed man below him. The hands in his own tightened making him take note of their positions. He let go and moved further down, until he was level with Ace's navel. He dipped his tongue in and had to grab Ace's hips as the man bucked in ecstasy. He continued lower to the very proud and erect penis before him. Zoro had to admit, the guy was well endowed. Not as much as he was, but definitely not lacking either. He let his lips place feather light kisses up the side of the hard shaft. The motion was repeated down the other side and followed by his tongue along the same paths. His took the weeping member into his mouth and sucked hard as he lowered his head.

Ace shoved his fist into his mouth to stifle the scream that tore from his throat. His free hand found its way back into Zoro's hair, trying to gain back some of the control of the situation. As Zoro's head bobbed up and down, he knew he had lost the battle completely, and he was enjoying every minute of it. Suddenly the pleasure stopped. He opened his eyes (when he had closed them was beyond knowing) to see why. Zoro had placed his fingers in his own mouth and was sucking on them. The sight only served to fuel the lust.

"It's the best I can do. I don't have anything else." Zoro apologized.

Ace leaned over and grabbed one of the pouches from his belt. He opened it and held the contents in his hand. Fire engulfed the object for a brief second before he handed it over to Zoro. Zoro took the bottle and examined it. It was body oil, and when he opened it, his eyebrow rose in question. It smelled of lavender and vanilla. Ace smiled sheepishly at him and shrugged his shoulders.

Zoro took the warm bottle and coated his fingers. He sat it down within reach and lifted one of Ace's lean legs over his shoulder. "Relax." He bent down and took as much of Ace as he could in his mouth, almost burying his nose in the dark coarse hair. At the same time he pushed a single digit into the tight ass before him. Ace's breath caught in his throat and he let out a strangled sound. The pain of entry blinded by the mouth pleasuring him. Zoro let his hand mimic the movements of his mouth. Up, down. In, out. Soon he added a second finger. This time adding a scissoring motion.

Ace had his fist in his mouth again, knowing any sound could easily draw the rest of the crew. He didn't want to be interrupted. He didn't wanted this to stop. He never noticed when the third finger was added. Suddenly heat surged thru his body as Zoro hit a spot causing insurmountable pleasure to erupt. He had no time to warn the swordsman as he came hard. When he was able to process thought again, he was being kissed. Tasting his own seed was something he had never considered before. Now he felt, licking it from his lover's mouth, it had to be his favorite flavor in the world. He could feel Zoro's hardness pressing into his thigh. He deepened the kiss and caressed Zoro's back, sides, arms, anything he could reach. Zoro moaned at the eager movement and felt Ace begin to harden again.

"Turn over."

Ace got on his knees and gripped the edge of the wall of their secluded spot. Zoro trailed kisses up his spine, trying to alleviate some of the tension. He had never bottomed before, so it was only right that he be nervous. He felt Zoro's dick slide across his ass and realized that he hadn't gotten a good look at the man after tearing off his clothes. He'd have to fix that later. Right now there were more important things at hand. Like the large appendage that was now entering him. It was definitely much bigger than just three fingers. He buried his face in the crook of his arm to hide the tear that had escaped. When Zoro had fully entered, he bent down and placed a kiss on the back of Ace's neck whispering sweet nothings to him to get him to relax.

"Kami you're so tight. Fuck you feel good." Zoro's hands went to the now softening erection under him. He had used the oil to coat himself and took advantage of the remaining slickness in his hand and began to stroke the weakening flesh back to life. He needed Ace to relax and soon. He couldn't hold still much longer. Slowly he began to move. Small thrusts at first, taking mind of the slight whimpers below him. A slight shift and the next thrust hit Ace's prostate dead on.

"Shit! T-There. Do that again." Pure ecstasy. That's all he could feel. Zoro pulled almost all the way out before driving back in, making each thrust long and deep. Every other time Zoro drove into him, he would be sure to hit that spot. His hand kept up the pace and soon they could both feel the energy building deep within. "Faster, please. Kami, Zoro, harder."

Zoro released his hold on his control. He grabbed Ace's hips in his hands and began to pound into the wonderfully tight, muscular ass before him. Neither had realized the amount of noise they were making. Ace screamed as he came for the second time that night, white fluid marking the wall, the floor and his chest. Ace's climax took Zoro over the edge. He growled deep in his chest, practically roaring as he road out his orgasm. They both collapsed to the floor, shifting only so they were spooning side by side. Neither wanted to break the contact between their bodies. Sleep took them both quickly.

They woke the next morning to the sounds of shouting. Both men sat up quickly noticing the sun already high in the sky. A blanket, not the one Zoro originally brought, had been covering their sleeping forms. They looked at each other and blushed. Quickly donning their clothes, the unsuspecting pair made their way to the galley to investigate the source of the noise.

Usopp was standing at the head of the table trying to calm down Luffy who appeared to be upset about something.

"Ace! You're ok! We heard screams and growling and all kinds of weird sounds last night, but no one could find you. Robin said that you guys were fighting some kind of weird monster and we should let you be, but I wanted to see the monster. She wouldn't let me have any fun. Did you kill it? Was it big, was it strong, what was it?" Luffy had latched onto his brother and refused to let go without answers.

Zoro and Ace froze at his comments, both turning bright red at the information of the noise level of the night's events.

"Everything's fine Luffy. Zoro and I took care of it. We had everything under control. There's no need to worry. We're both fine. I just didn't want to disturb you guys with something so, um, needless?" Ace patted Luffy on the shoulder and did his best to put on a serious expression beneath the blush. Apparently it worked, because Luffy nodded and smiled.

"OK. But next time I want to be included."

Zoro's previously red face lost all color.

Breakfast went by smoothly. Luffy and Usopp exchanged stories about how big the 'monster' from last night had to be. Chopper hung on every word in awe. Sanji fawned over the ladies making sure that they had everything they wanted, and then held polite conversation with Ace. Nami spoke with Ace asking what he had been up to lately. Robin sat silently sipping her coffee and casting knowing glances at the nervous swordsman. Zoro did his best to finish his meal without saying a word, then practically ran out of the room with a mumbled comment about 'training.'

Robin walked up to the deck where Zoro was doing katas later in the afternoon. He eyed her suspiciously, but didn't pause in his practice. She walked over to the rail and leaned against it, looking out to the sea.

"I hope you are not injured from last night's events."

Zoro paused, still unsure how to respond. "Hn." He figured that was a neutral enough response.

"Good." She turned to walk away. "But you might want to fix the wall of the crows nest before next scheduled watch. The burnt handprints are a bit suspicious."


End file.
